Alumina is used as a feedstock in the production of aluminum metal in aluminum electrolysis cells. Alumina quality may vary, sometimes significantly, depending on supplier and/or grade, among other factors. This variance in alumina quality may impact operation of the aluminum electrolysis cells. One parameter that may vary is alumina flowability. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates the variability in alumina flowability for a single electrolysis cell over a one-year period. The flowability ranges from about 65 seconds to about 160 seconds. Flowability may also be highly variable from pot to pot. For example, as illustrated in Table 1, below, five different pots in the same smelter realized an average flowability of from 59 seconds to 152 seconds, even though the measurements were all conducted at about the same time.
TABLE 1Electrolysis CellFlowability (flow funnel time)A109B152C118D87E59